plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jalapeno
|PvZ2 = }} Jalapeno jest rośliną natychmiastową o pojedynczym użyciu, która występuje w grach z serii Plants vs. Zombies. Roślina ta wybucha, czyszcząc całą poziomą linię z zombie, zadając 90 punktów obrażeń. Można ją normalnie odblokować w pierwszej części, lecz w drugiej, trzeba wydać na nią 100 diamentów. Etymologia Jego nazwa i on sam wzorowany jest na prawdziwej papryczce jalapeño. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Jalapeno Jalapenos destroy an entire lane of zombies. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a lane Usage: single use, instant "NNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!" Jalapeno says. He's not going to explode, not this time. But soon. Oh, so soon. It's close. He knows it, he can feel it, his whole life's been leading up to this moment. Cost: 125 Recharge: very slow TŁUMACZENIE Jalapeno Jalapeno niszczą całą linię z zombie. Obrażenia: masywne Zasięg: wszystkie zombie na linii Użycie: pojedyncze użycie, natychmiastowe "NNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!" mówi Jalapeno. On nie zamierza eksplodować, nie tym razem. Ale wkrótce. Och, już niedługo. Już blisko. On to wie, on to czuje, całe jego życie prowadziło go do tego momentu. Koszt: 125 Odnawianie: bardzo wolne Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 125 DAMAGE: Massive AREA: Lane RECHARGE: Slow Jalapenos destroy an entire lane of zombies. Usage: single use, instant This jalapeno is one spicy character by day and The Macramé Vigilante by night. You might be wondering what his secret weapons is... it's knots. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 125 Obrażenia: Masywne Obszar: Linia Odnawianie: Wolne Jalapenia niszczą całą linię z zombie. Użycie: pojedyncze użycie, natychmiastowe Ten jalapeno jest ostrą postacią za dnia i Makramowy Strażnik w nocy. Pewnie zastanawiasz się czym jest jego tajemnicza broń... to supły. Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Uwaga: Jalapeno nie może być ulepszony na 4-ty poziom. Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Jalapeno jest bardzo przydatny, zwłaszcza gdy idzie bardzo duża liczba zombie, na jednej linii lub gdy zombie jest już koło domu, a nie masz kosiarki. Jest świetny na Zomboni, ponieważ może go zabić od razu oraz roztopi śnieg, rozprowadzony przez niego. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Strategia pozostaje podobna jak w pierwszej części. Jalapeno jest świetnym sposobem na Barrel Roller Zombie, który także zapobiega wypuszczeniu Imp Pirate Zombie. Jednak jest również dobrą metodą do usuwania nagrobków w Ancient Egypt albo Dark Ages oraz bloków lodu w Frostbite Caves. Roślina ta jest nieskuteczna przeciw Imp Dragon Zombie, który jest odporny na ogniowe ataki. Galeria Ciekawostki Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Istnieją dwa osiągnięcia, które wiążą się z tą rośliną: Chill Out i Chilli Free. *Po wpisaniu hasła "daisies", Jalapeno będzie pozostawiać za sobą stokrotki zamiast śladów ognia. *W Suburban Almanac, Jalapeno trzęsie się szybko, podczas gdy w Zen Gardenie trzęsie się wolno. Jednak w wersji na iOS i Android, Jalapeno trzęsie się szybko zarówno w Zen Gardenie. *Jalapeno, Peashooter, Wall-nut i Puff-shroom to jedyne rośliny, które zostały wymienione w opisach w Suburban Almanac u innych roślin. **Jalapeno został wymieniony w opisie Imitatera w Suburban Almanac. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Eksplozja Jalapeno wydaje dodatkowe dźwięki, które nie występowały w poprzedniej części. Wydaje świst i dźwięk marakasów podczas wybuchu. *Ogień Jalapeno rozprzestrzenia się, zamiast od razu wypełnić całą linię. Nie wpływa to jednak na jego efektywność. *Po wydaniu drugiej części Neon Mixtape Tour, Jalapeno jest wyznacznikiem poziomu trudności dla wszystkich światów w grze. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chińska wersja) *Jalapeno jest jedną z dwóch roślin o natychmiastowym użytku, które posiadają system poziomów. Drugą rośliną jest Cherry Bomb. *Ślady ognia pozostawione przez roślinę przypominają ślady ognia podczas użycia Power Flame. Zobacz też *Chilly Pepper *Jalapeno Zombie *Rośliny premium *Eksplodujące rośliny en:Jalapeno Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Basen Kategoria:Rośliny Premium Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Basen Kategoria:Rośliny natychmiastowe Kategoria:Rośliny natychmiastowo-zabijające Kategoria:Rośliny o pojedynczym użyciu